


Black Silk

by rainbowdracula



Series: Anima [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter asks Matt to play a game, and Matt happily agrees.</p><p>Can be read independently of the rest of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Commission done for infinity77

_The safe word is "red."_

Peter breathed out, the only light the swirling neon of the billboard spilling into the dark apartment. He was on the bed on his knees, clutching his hand behind his back, and Matt was behind him, rummaging around in his closet. No matter how much it was tempting, Peter didn't dare look back behind him.

Matt's bare feet padded across the floor, sitting down behind Peter and drawing out a long piece of black silk. Peter held his breath as Matt drew the silk across his body and up it, brushing against his lips before being pulled taunt against his eyes. Peter's world was plunged into darkness, and he gasped, mouth opening, and Matt kissed the nape of his pale neck, tying off the blindfold with a sure, strong knot.

Matt traced the curve of Peter's spine with his calloused fingers, before gripping Peter's wrists with one hand, firm and hard. He laced Peter's wrists together and bound them with more silk, but it felt like steel rope for all Peter could fight against it.

"Good boy," Matt praised. "Sweet boy."

He drew Peter across his lap, the rough fabric of his sweatpants rubbing against Peter's cheek, and Peter moaned, arching against him like a cat. Matt traced nonsense patterns across the skin of Peter's shoulder blades, down to the curve of his ass. He squeezed, proprietary, like it belonged to him and only him – and it _did,_ Peter a little toy for Matt's amusement.

"You're so gorgeous, darling," Matt said. His hand left Peter's body for a moment, before slamming back down with an all-mighty _crack._ Peter gasped, jolting across Matt's lap as his whole body shook with force. Matt cooed, and kept at it, and all Peter could do was roll in the sensation, pinned to Matt's thick thighs. He couldn't see, couldn't imagine anything beyond Matt's lap and the way his palm would crack against his ass.

Peter made an inelegant noise, tears pricking underneath the blindfold, and his hands clenched uselessly behind him. Matt rested his hand on Peter's ass, rubbing the red marks and making soothing noises. Weird bolts of pleasure-pain ratcheted up and down Peter's nervous system, and he pressed his forehead against Matt's thigh, hard cock throbbing painfully.

"You love it," Matt said. "Don't you, Peter? Tell me."

"I love it," Peter said tearfully. "Please, Matt—"

Matt hummed, squeezing the firm muscle there until Peter's breaths were coming out in little desperate huffs. He was a cruel man, Peter decided, when his dried fingers pressed against Peter's hole in a little tease. Peter moaned, bucking against him, only stopped by Matt's hand in his hair.

"You're being a little selfish, Peter," Matt admonished. "Thinking only of yourself."

 

-

 

"I just like it when you take charge, is all."

Peter was wearing one of Matt's hoodies, curled up into Matt's side on the couch. Matt had his arm draped around Peter's shoulders, and made a thoughtful noise.

"In the bedroom?" Matt asked. "You do seem quite enthused when I hold your wrists down."

Peter hid his face in Matt's side. "I don't know, it's just kind of...comforting? Like you're big and strong and are going to keep me safe."

Why did feelings have to be so embarrassing? Matt kissed Peter's cheek.

"Of course we can do it, sweetheart," Matt said. "But there has to be rules."

Peter shuddered. Matt was very good at rules.

 

-

 

Peter was manhandled again, this time on to his back with his head lolling off the side. His legs seemed to spread without his direct approval. Matt stood in front of him, and Peter breathed in his rough, masculine smell with longing.

There was the soft rasp of fabric against skin, and the head of Matt's cock pressed against Peter's lips. Peter opened his mouth and Matt slid his cock in. Peter's position meant that Matt had total control over how fast and how hard they went, and Matt didn't give Peter a chance to adjust at all, driving his hips forward and making tears pour from the corner of Peter's eyes.

Matt was meticulous and intense in the morning light, and it was no different here in blackness, leaving Peter feeling like he was going to shake apart at the seams. He hooked his thumb in Peter's mouth, stretching it out and making it even easier for Matt to thrust into the wet heat. Peter was making soft, desperate noises in the back of his throat, wanting nothing more than to touch himself but was completely unable to.

"Such a good boy," Matt said. He thrust in particularly deep, and growled. "Just like that, fuck..."

Peter whimpered, saliva dripping down from his mouth, Matt's big hand on his throat. Matt was making animalistic noises above him, like Peter was driving him feral, and Peter couldn't help the hitching up of his hips into the air, desperate for release.

Matt groaned, pulling out of Peter's mouth, but his thumb kept Peter's lips parted wide. Warm stripes lashed against Peter's face as Matt came with a rumbling moan, and Peter keened, some splashing on to his tongue and dripping across the blindfold.

Matt got back on to the bed, dragging Peter into an embrace. Peter sobbed against him, and Matt licked his cheek before capturing his mouth in a wet, messy kiss. Peter was shaking, hips grinding against Matt's, and Matt took pity on him, reaching down to grip his cock.

"It's alright," Matt soothed. "Just take the edge off, that's a good boy..."

He stroked Peter through an orgasm that left Peter gasping and keening, toes curling as his feet scrambled against the silky sheets. Peter sagged against Matt, breathing hard as Matt rubbed his back and made soothing noises.

Peter was laid out on his stomach, knees propped underneath him, and his brain felt like it was leaking out of his ears and on to the pillows. Matt knelt behind him, kissing down his back and paying special reverence to his bound hands, perhaps testing for circulation. Then his big hands reached up to grip Peter's still smarting ass, and Peter cried out in shock.

Matt bent down and licked across Peter's hole, causing Peter's back to arch into a C. Peter's whole body was a live wire, sparking like a downed powerline as he broke out in oversensitive goosebumps. He felt like he was going to shatter into a million pieces, and only Matt's hands on him was stopping it.

"Matt," Peter begged. " _Please._ "

Matt slapped Peter's ass again, a shock of pain that made it abundantly obvious they were going at Matt's pace or not at all. Peter fell quiet except for his hitching little breaths and moans as Matt drew him out of his mind once again with his tongue and hands. Peter's face was smashed against the pillows, and he was biting and drooling on to the pillow case in an attempt to keep his mind settled. Matt hummed, hands spreading Peter's legs out into an even more revealing bend, and his thick fingers trailed up Peter's inner thigh before slipping beside his tongue.

Matt took no quarter, immediately starting with two fingers and using them to make Peter squirm and try to kick his legs out, which got him further pinned down to the bed. Peter rocked his hips back, a desperate plea for more, and Matt ruthlessly massaged his prostate until Peter was just making nonsense noises of pleasure and desire.

"Perfect boy," Matt praised, pressing a kiss to Peter's tailbone and a third finger inside him. "You were built for this, darling."

Peter felt like he was floating up on a cloud, or perhaps a marionette on strings wrapped around Matt's fingers. He didn't know what to do besides twitch his hips and uselessly clench his hands.

Matt sunk his teeth into the muscle of Peter's ass, no doubt leaving a red bite mark, and before Peter even had a chance to react, he pulled away and slammed his hand down on it. It short-circuited something in Peter's brain and he screamed, shoving himself back against Matt. Matt gripped Peter's hips, making soothing noises like Peter was a spooked racehorse, and removed his fingers.

Matt rolled Peter on to his back, draping his legs across his broad shoulders, and Peter tossed his head back, rolling in sensation. Matt pushed inside him like the returning tide, overwhelming and unstoppable, and Peter cried out, back arching up to the sky.

Matt was murmuring things, soothing nonsense, but Peter couldn't understand him, not really. There was a rushing noise inside his head, his legs being pressed down against his chest as Matt leaned in to kiss his mouth, entire world narrowing down to feeling and sensation and noise.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked, low and rough, into Peter's ear. Peter gulped.

"I feel so good," Peter slurred. "You make me feel so _good._ "

"You too, sweetheart," Matt said. "I'm a lucky man."

Peter smiled as Matt rained kisses down on his face, across his cheek and jaw, and gasped when Matt started to rock his hips. At first it was a gentle motion, to get Peter adjusted, but before long his thrusts increased in power and intensity.

Matt's hands wandered across Peter's body, thumbing at his nipples and settling on his limber hips. Peter, even half out of his mind with pleasure, could hold his legs by his ears, and he tightened them around Matt's neck. Matt kissed his knee.

"Wonderful boy," Matt praised, and with his grip on his hips, shoved Peter down against him.

Matt moved Peter however he pleased, sending him up and down the bed and banging the headboard against the wall. Peter couldn't even hold on to the bedding for an anchor, forced to just take and take and _take_ whatever Matt gave to him. There was nothing Peter could do, and he _loved_ it, just letting his body becoming jelly and not fighting against Matt's hold.

Matt mouthed at Peter's jaw, a big warm weight on top of him, and Peter felt like a tiny little thing, carefully cradled in Matt's big hands. He felt strangely cozy, nestled down into the pillows and sheets and Matt's arms, sliding up to wrap around him. Peter tilted his head, trying to find Matt's mouth, and Matt immediately obliged him with a thought-searing kiss.

"My beautiful boy," Matt breathed. "I love you so much, you're made for me..."

Peter was sobbing underneath the blindfold, oversensitive and overwhelmed by the force of Matt's thrusts. Matt rubbed his thumb over Peter's nipple and made gentle noises, hand slipping down to wrap around Peter's cock. Peter keened, bucking up into Matt's hand.

"Please, please, pleasepleaseplease," Peter chanted in an unending loop, teetering close to a precipice. Matt growled, a low and overpowering sound deep in the back of his throat.

"I'm not stopping you, beloved," Matt said in a husky whisper, scratching down Peter's spine. "I want you to feel as good as I do right now. Can you do that for me?"

With a scream, Peter came all over himself, arching and shaking with the force of it all. He trembled as he came down from the high, and Matt reared up, Peter's legs dropping to rest in the crook of his elbows. He rolled his hips deep and hard, jolting a completely out-of-it Peter up and down. Peter moaned, unable to stop himself, and when Matt finally came with a roar, Peter slipped out of reality for a moment.

When Peter came back to, Matt was undoing the silk binding his hands and then rubbing Peter's arms, assuring circulation was not lost. He took off the blindfold with gentleness, and even the dim light of the billboard peeking out from the curtains made Peter blink, dizzy. Matt kissed each cheek, and then scooped Peter up into his arms; Peter clung to Matt's neck, comforted by his smell and the feeling of his skin.

Matt took Peter into the bathroom, where he had filled up the tub with steaming water, and settled them down, arranging it so Peter was lounging against his chest. Peter made a sleepy noise of contentment, nuzzling closer to Matt.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked.

"I feel wonderful," Peter said, a bit horse and very floaty. Matt rubbed his back and kissed his hair. "I love you."

"Good," he replied. "You did so well. I love you too, I'm so happy you shared this with me."

Matt gripped Peter's wrist, the one bearing his name in raised Braille, and kissed it tenderly. Peter smiled, warm and safe, and drifted to sleep in the steam, knowing that Matt would take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Where to find my original erotica shorts,](https://damienrinehart.tumblr.com/) which are the best ways to support me.
> 
> [Commission information.](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/post/121606093217/writing-commissions) They are currently open.


End file.
